


The Crimson Queen

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, And it's not graphic I promise, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Alfred, Bottom America (Hetalia), Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, England and America's stuff is all consensual, England saves America, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, M/M, Not from England, Pirate England (Hetalia), Seme Arthur, Seme England, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Top Arthur, Top England (Hetalia), Uke Alfred, Uke America, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: After accidentally traveling through time, Alfred finds himself in the Pirate Age, face-to-face with Captain Arthur Kirkland, and the captain is not pleased.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	The Crimson Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 5,651
> 
> Estimated read time: 30 mins. What time is it? If it's past 1 AM, go to sleep. The smut will still be waiting for you in the morning.
> 
> Warnings: Langauge, smut, sexual assault (not from Arthur, brief, not graphic)

Alfred tossed his McDonald's wrappers into the trashcan when he entered Arthur's house. It smelled like tea, mint, and Arthur, making him smile.

"Arthur?" Alfred called, looking around. His boyfriend was nowhere to be found, so he shrugged and collapsed onto the couch.

He sighed, exhausted, and shut his eyes. The world meeting that morning had been long and boring. Then, he had things to take care of for his own country. Normally, Arthur would do the things he needed to do for the UK at the same time so that he could make sure Alfred focused and keep him company, but today he had to go help Ludwig with something, so Alfred had to do it all by himself. That wasn't good considering how quickly Alfred could get lonely.

"Bloody hell..." said a muffled voice from the basement.

Alfred opened his eyes. Arthur!

He sprang up and opened the door to the basement, hurrying down the steps. Arthur was messing with his magic (which Alfred said wasn't real) with his back to the staircase.

"Iggy!" Alfred cheered, going over to hug his boyfriend gleefully.

Arthur set a bottle he was holding down on the table and turned to accept the other's embrace. "Hey, Alfred."

"I missed you," Alfred said into Arthur's shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"You saw me three hours ago."

"I know, but I just love you so much."

A smile tugged at Arthur's lips. "I love you, too."

Alfred kissed him passionately, arms sliding from Arthur's shoulders to his waist. Arthur returned the kiss, surprised, but perfectly happy to oblige. They were moving quickly and soon Alfred was lifting Arthur onto the table and undoing the buttons on his shirt while kissing down his neck.

Arthur tugged at Alfred's number fifty jacket, urging him to take it off. He did, tossing it to the floor, but his elbow knocked one of the glass bottles on the table to the floor. It shattered right beside Alfred's shoe and a golden mist floated up, enveloping him.

Then Alfred felt a tug in his stomach and suddenly he was falling through the air and crashing through the unstable wooden roof of a house.

He groaned in pain, blinking dust out of his eyes. A woman and two children were huddled in the corner while a man grabbed a broken plank of wood and charged. Alfred yelped, scrambling up from the pile of debris and running out the open door into the streets.

The roads were cobblestone and people were all over, dressed strangely. Alfred didn't think much of it, though. His feet flew as he raced down the streets, dodging between people, crates, and the occasional chicken.

Spotting bunches of crates beside a dock, Alfred ran over and dove behind them. The man that had been pursuing him ran past, not noticing that he ducked into hiding.

Seagulls cried overhead and the air was smelled salty from the sea spray that crashed against the docks.

Alfred relaxed against the crates, thankful that he got away. He didn't know what he was doing here at all. He gulped, looking around. The buildings seemed very 1500s. The people were dressed like it was the 16th century, too. In his modern clothes, Alfred stuck out like a sore thumb.

He opened up a few of the crates and soon found clothes, hastily changing into new ones and stuffing his old ones in instead. He'd get them later.

Alfred left his hiding spot, going to the closest shop that seemed to be selling fish hooks. He went to the man at the desk and asked plainly, "What year is it?"

The man looked puzzled and had a cockney accent. "I'm sorry?"

"What year is it?"

"Uh, 1584."

Alfred's eyes widened. "No, seriously. I don't know if this is some kind of historical festival or something, but I need to know the real year."

"Lad, are you feeling alright?"

Alfred ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't have accidentally transported through time. If it was 1584, he wasn't even supposed to be alive yet. The American colonies weren't established until 1602.

"Where am I?"

The shopkeep looked worried. "Port Royal. Do you need me to fetch the doctor?"

"I'm in England?"

The man nodded.

Shit. Maybe whatever he knocked off Arthur's shelf was actually magic. But he must have traveled alone since his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you!" Alfred called over his shoulder as he raced back outside. He needed some fresh air before he threw up. He was stuck centuries in the past with no idea how to get back home.

He put a hand against the wall of the shop to steady himself, breathing heavily.

"You!" Oh no. The man had spotted him.

Alfred turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could through the busy streets. Maybe he could lose him at the docks again.

He ran and got behind a few barrels, breathing heavily and saying a silent prayer. When Alfred peeked over the barrels, he saw the man looking around maybe 40 yards away. And now, he had a buddy that was looking, too.

Soon, he'd be discovered. He needed somewhere to go, somewhere to hide...

A barrel that lay open on its side next to Alfred caught his eye. Perfect. He crawled inside, pulling the lid shut behind him just in time.

Safe at last. That is until he felt the barrel move. For a minute, he thought it was his pursuers, but the voice had a more rugged accent and was talking to someone else. Dockworkers.

Alfred's heart hammered in his chest even when he felt the barrel be set down. There were still people outside, so he stayed put.

Shouts came from outside and he felt the ground under him start to move. Oh shit. He was on a ship.

He forced himself to take deep breaths. If he was lucky, the ship would stop at another nearby port and he could sneak away without ever being detected or arrested.

The ship continued on. Alfred began to lose track of time. How long had it been? Two days? Three? Four?

"What do you mean you found a stowaway?"

Alfred nearly gasped, but he put a hand over his mouth. He knew that voice.

"He was hiding in a crate, Captain."

"Well, check the rest of the cargo for any others and bring them to me if you find them," the Captain commanded.

Footsteps were near Alfred's barrel. Oh god, they were going to find him. There were crashes and people talking about their next raid, but Alfred could barely think.

His stomach dropped as the lid of his barrel was lifted off. A face peered down at him and shouted, "Found one!"

"No!" Alfred struggled as the pirate pulled him out of the barrel and tied his hands behind his back, but it was no use.

Soon, he was being dragged up steps and onto the deck where the rest of the crew was working. But Alfred's eyes immediately fell on the blonde in a red coat studded with gold buttons. Arthur.

Alfred was beginning to understand. These were Arthur's pirate days that he rarely spoke of. He'd told him a little bit about it, but he didn't like that version of himself. Despite knowing that it was who Arthur used to be, Alfred had always found it impossible to envision Arthur as some kind of pirate lord. Arthur, command a ship? Arthur, ruthless? Arthur, a leader? No. But there he was, with a strong expression on his face. There was no question who was in charge.

"Found another one in a barrel," the pirate said, shoving Alfred to his knees in front of Arthur and beside another boy who was crying, also restrained.

Arthur didn't look pleased. "Any others?"

The other pirates that had been searching the storage of the hull shook their heads. "No, Captain Kirkland."

"Good." Arthur looked the two of them over angrily. "I don't take kindly to people that think they can sneak onto my ship. Do you work for the Navy?"

Both shook their heads.

"Well, at least you have that going for you because that'd be a ticket straight off the plank."

Arthur drew his sword and pressed it to the other boy's throat. "Who are you?"

"J- Just a miller's boy," he sobbed, "I'm no one!"

"Why did you sneak onto my ship?"

"I wanted to get to another port but I couldn't afford to pay for the voyage."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully and sheathed his sword. Alfred thought for a moment that he was going to have mercy on the boy, but then he scowled. "Big mistake. Boys!"

Some crew members came forward, picking the prisoner up by his arms and taking him toward the edge of the ship.

"No! No!" He screamed, "I'm sorry, please! Don't!"

They stopped with his body half hanging over the rail, looking to Arthur for instructions.

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. "Drop him."

The boy tumbled into the ocean with a scream. Alfred flinched at the sound of a splash and his eyes went wide with horror.

"Now, for you," said the captain, looking down at Alfred. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alfred Jones," he answered, heart pounding.

"And why are you on my ship?"

Alfred bit back his terror. "I was hiding in a barrel from these guys and it got loaded onto the ship while I was inside. I didn't mean to be a stowaway, I swear."

Arthur hummed, bending down and drawing a knife. He put it under Alfred's chin, tilting his head up. He examined Alfred with sharp, critical eyes.

"Well, Alfred, I've got a few options. I could kill you. That'd be most convenient. One less mouth to feed, no hassle, you know."

"Please don't."

Arthur smirked. "Hmm. Well, I could give you to my crew. They get... antsy after a few days at sea and you're a pretty boy. I'm sure they'd like to have you."

Alfred's chest tightened. "Please, no."

The captain chuckled. "Well, I could keep you."

"Is there a fourth option?"

"I could make you a galley slave. It's a step down from a crew member, but it's not so bad."

Alfred didn't like the sound of that. He knew which option he wanted Arthur to pick.

"What do you say, Alfred? Want to work on the galley?"

"No..."

Arthur raised a brow. "No? Ah, are you one of those stubborn captives? All, 'give me liberty or give me death!'"

Alfred would have laughed if the circumstances were different. "No, please don't kill me."

Arthur smirked a bit. "Well, boys, I've got a present for you."

Alfred's eyes widened as the crew whistled and laughed. Arthur stood up, putting his knife away and walking off as rough hands took hold of Alfred's arms.

Men with hungry eyes closed in around him while the one that grabbed him started yanking off Alfred's shirt. One took off Alfred's boot and another slid his hand up Alfred's inner thigh. Rough hands reached, grabbed, and pulled at him from every which way.

Alfred's eyes swam with tears. "No! Stop! Let me go!"

It did no good. His hands were still tied and someone had a tight grip on his hair to tilt his head back while another unzipped his pants.

"Stop!" Alfred begged, crying now and trying to kick people off of him but they caught his ankles, holding them down so that his legs were spread. "Don't touch me! Please, stop! Please!"

The hands continued, getting more invasive and Alfred felt someone biting at the back of his neck. His belt was undone by a gruff-looking man that made Alfred's skin crawl.

"Stop it! Please! Arthur! ARTHUR!"

For a minute, nothing changed, then he heard Arthur's voice. "Let him go."

The hands went away. Relief washed over Alfred as the crew backed off. He hadn't meant to call for the Captain. Being in danger made him instinctually call out for his Arthur, even though he wasn't there. But it worked out well.

Arthur was walking back across the deck, his eyes cold. He stopped in front of the shaking and disheveled Alfred.

Nothing was said for a long time. Then, Arthur spoke. "Ralph."

One of the pirates came forward. "Yes, sir?"

"Take him to my quarters."

"Yes, Captain." The subordinate said, grabbing Alfred's bound wrists and lugging him to his feet, marching him down some steps and through a heavy door.

The Captain's quarters were nice. In the back was a window looking out at the view behind the ship. There was a desk strewn with papers, maps, books, and a few quills in front of it. The chair pushed in at the desk looked expensive, as did most everything else inside. There was a large bed in the left corner, draped in fancy sheets.

The pirate tied Alfred's wrists to one of the bedposts and left him in the room alone. He spent hours in there, unable to do anything but sit on the wooden floor and listen to the sounds of the ship.

Nothing happened until the sun was starting to set, which Alfred could see out the window. Then, he heard the lock on the door click. Arthur stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He glanced at Alfred but paid him no attention, instead going to his desk and sitting down. He grabbed a quill and started writing something.

Alfred didn't dare say anything for fear that Arthur would throw him back to the crew. He sat quietly, eyes glued to the floor.

When the sun had dipped too far below the sea, Arthur set his quill down and opened one of the desk drawers. He pulled out a matchbox and struck one, lighting an oil lantern that rested in the left corner of the desk. He blew the match out and set it in a small bowl beside the lantern.

Alfred watched as he got up, going over to the vanity and mirror on the opposite side of the bed. He tugged off his leather gloves, setting them down, and removed his hat, which he hung from a peg on the wall. Then, he undid his belt and shrugged his coat off, hanging it beside the hat. Now, he was left in a white shirt like the ones from the pirate movies Alfred had seen and brown pants. Arthur pulled off his boots, tossing them in the corner, and stretched.

Alfred thought that maybe Arthur was going to confront him now, but the captain just went back to his desk, continuing to work. In the flickering candlelight, he looked like the same Arthur that Alfred knew and loved. He didn't look angry or demanding or pirate-y at all.

The candle wick burned down slow as Arthur worked and sipped a glass of scotch. Alfred's arms ached and his wrists hurt, but he didn't complain.

Still, the quiet was eating at him. Suddenly, he blurted out, "Where are we going?"

Arthur looked over at him with a raised brow. "Tortuga." He turned back to his papers, ignoring the agitated American.

"As in, the pirate island?"

Arthur sighed in annoyance. "Yes, as in the pirate island. So I don't recommend escaping. At least, not at that port."

It was ten more minutes before Alfred spoke again. "What are you doing?"

Arthur glared at him. "Trying to work, despite you interrupting with your strange accent."

"My accent?"

"Well, you're English, aren't you? You speak the language. But I've no idea what part of the country you must be from."

That was because he didn't have a country yet. "Oh."

"Where are you from?"

Alfred wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh, the colonies."

"Which ones?"

Right. There were no 'the' colonies. "You've probably never heard of them. Tiny island. Very small village."

"You'd be surprised."

"Um... the... Ameri...cane...ians." That was not a good lie.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "There's no such thing. Fine. As a prisoner, it's probably wise to keep things to yourself. But next time, think of a better lie."

Alfred didn't respond.

The night crept on. Alfred was completely exhausted. It had been a really difficult day. He looked up at Arthur through half-lidded eyes. "Iggy, I'm tired."

The captain tossed his book onto the table, standing up. "What did you just call me?"

Crap. He forgot. "Sorry, I meant Captain. Kirkland. Mister. Sir. Captain. Sir."

Arthur stalked over and crouched in front of Alfred. "You know, most prisoners would never say a thing if they were in this same situation. You're difficult. I can already tell."

Alfred wasn't sure how to respond. "Sorry, Captain."

"Get comfy," Arthur told him, standing back up and going over to the lantern. He blew it out and the room went dark.

Alfred heard Arthur get into bed and the sheets move. Nothing happened. Alfred leaned his head back against the post.

Arthur's voice startled him. "Don't think I'm through with you. I had work tonight. But tomorrow, you're going to regret ever getting in that barrel."

*************

Alfred woke up in the morning light, his back aching from sleeping in a strange position. There was a chest at the foot of Arthur's bed that he had leaned against for support, but it was far from comfortable.

Arthur was back at his desk. He hadn't put on his coat or accessories yet. The captain looked at him over his book. "You're awake. Good. We need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes. I'm offering to let you go to work in the galleys again."

"With the crew?"

"Yes."

Being a galley worker would make him much freer than being here. Freedom was important to him.

Then again, even though this wasn't the same Arthur, Alfred still felt like he knew him. He felt safer with him than with the crew. He'd much rather do whatever Arthur wanted than be out there with... them.

Giving up some freedom would be better than being with the wolves that he knew would eventually turn on him.

"I don't want to go to the galleys."

Arthur looked surprised. "I know you had a bad encounter with them yesterday, but they're alright once you get to know them. You'd be given a sword and knife."

"I don't want to go to the galleys," Alfred repeated.

"To avoid the crew?"

"Partially."

Arthur tilted his head in consideration. "Partially?"

Alfred nodded in confirmation. "Partially."

A small smirk danced on Arthur's lips. He put the book down and poked his head out of the room, calling for someone named Jay before going back to his seat.

The door shut and someone walked to the desk. "Captain?"

"Jay, you're my first mate. I'm trusting you to handle the crew on your own for the next couple of days. I'll be... occupied."

"Yes, sir."

"That'll be all."

The pirate left as quickly as he had come. Once he left, Arthur went over to crouch in front of Alfred, reaching around him to untie his wrists. Alfred gulped at the close proximity and the smell of Arthur, so strong, so familiar.

The knot was undone and Arthur leaned back as Alfred brought his wrists to his front, rubbing the bruising on them. "Thank you."

Arthur got up and went over to his vanity, opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a fresh shirt and underwear, tossing them to Alfred. "Your clothes are a mess."

"There's no pants."

"You won't need them."

Alfred blushed as he pulled off his torn shirt and switched it for the new one. He was still missing one boot and his belt was unbuckled from yesterday. He hadn't been given a chance to fix himself before that pirate tied him up. Now, he pulled the belt out of its loops and took his pants off, setting them on the chest beside the ruined shirt.

Arthur sat down in his chair, chuckling as Alfred hesitated to take off his underwear. He grabbed a piece of paper and looked down to read it. It may have been a coincidence, but Alfred was pretty sure he did it out of respect, which didn't make sense with this Arthur's personality.

Hastily, Alfred changed underwear and put the old pair with the other dirty clothes.

Arthur put the paper back when he heard the fabric fall into the pile and looked over. "Come here."

Alfred approached the desk nervously, heading around to the front, but Arthur shook his head.

"No, no. Here." He pointed to the ground beside the chair.

He did as he was told, flushing when he knelt on the floor beside Arthur. "Yes, sir?"

"Nothing. I just want you to sit there." Arthur continued his work.

This was weird. When Alfred asked to stay here instead of going to the galleys, he expected there to be much more rough sex than this. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was a tad bit disappointed. He'd never bottomed with Arthur before and he figured this might be fun.

Arthur glanced down at him. "You look dissatisfied."

"I'm not, sir."

"Oh, of course! You haven't eaten anything since you got on this ship, have you?"

That was true, and it was beginning to show in the paling color of Alfred's face. "No, sir."

Arthur opened one of his drawers and pulled out an apple. He handed it to Alfred. "Eat."

Alfred didn't need to be told to do that. Healthy foods weren't normally his thing, but he was starving, so he practically inhaled it, eating right down to the core.

"The bin is over there." Arthur pointed to a trashcan across the room by the door. Alfred aimed and tossed it, easily making the shot. Arthur noticed, but didn't comment on his accuracy. "Better?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, sir."

Arthur didn't look away from his work. "What do you need?"

"You, sir."

That got Arthur's attention. "Pardon?"

"Option three. You said that you would keep me. I think we both know what you meant by that."

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, you're a prisoner on this ship. You didn't get aboard willingly, and you didn't come into my custody willingly. I know you don't actually want me, the crew, or anyone else touching you. I'm not going to force anything on you. You're here for my entertainment, that's all."

"You don't know what I want."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want, Captain Kirkland? Do you want to touch me?"

Arthur swallowed dryly. "Alfred..."

"Because I do. I want you to touch me."

There was a long silence. "Alfred, you need to think very carefully about what you're saying."

"I'm here for your entertainment, aren't I? Let me entertain you."

Arthur tossed his pen onto the desk, pushing his chair out, standing, and grabbing Alfred by the hair. "You want me to fuck you, Alfred?"

"Yes, sir. Hard."

Arthur grinned devilishly. "Yeah? Get on the bed."

Alfred got up, doing as Arthur said. The captain went to the door and turned the lock with a click. Then he advanced on Alfred like a predator cornering its prey. He went to the side of the bed, Alfred turning to face him.

Roughly, Arthur shoved him down on the bed, holding him by the hips as he leaned down to smash his lips into Alfred's. His mouth was warm and tasted just like it always had- or, technically, would. It soon was off on Alfred's jaw, kissing and sucking.

Alfred brought his hands up to Arthur's hair, easily finding the particular piece of hair that he loved to have pulled. Arthur moaned a bit but quickly seized Alfred's wrists, pinning them down on either side of his head.

Arthur kissed up to Alfred's ear, murmuring dirty things and biting. He moved Alfred's hands to be above his head, holding them down with one hand so that the other could undo the buttons of Alfred's shirt to expose his chest. Now, Arthur's mouth was on Alfred's nipple, licking and kissing.

Alfred whined in pleasure, causing Arthur to smile a bit as he switched to the other nipple, repeating his actions.

"Captain..." Alfred moaned.

The pirate took off Alfred's underwear, leaving him naked. "Lovely."

Alfred could feel his gaze as it drifted over his body. Then Arthur tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the side. His free hand ran over Alfred's hips and thighs, touching everything but his cock.

But what came next was better. Arthur released Alfred's hands to bend to his groin, taking his cock in his mouth. Alfred groaned as Arthur worked skillfully, tongue finding all the right spots.

"Captain, I'm-ah!"

Arthur ceased his actions before Alfred could reach his peak with a smirk. "Alright, Alfred, since you wanted it so bad, do you want to face me or do you want to take it from behind?"

"Whatever you want, sir."

"Behind it is. Get over there and turn around," Arthur commanded, pointing to the top of the bed.

Alfred did as he said, getting on his knees with his ass toward Arthur, who climbed up onto the bed. The pirate pulled off his pants and underwear, reaching for lube in the nightstand beside the bed. He got the bottle out and slathered some on his fingers, shoving one into Alfred. It felt good, and soon it was joined by a second, stretching and scissoring him open.

"Oh..." Alfred breathed. This was a different feeling, but a good one. When he got back to the present, he'd let Arthur top once in a while.

The fingers pulled out and Alfred looked over his shoulder to see Arthur rub lube onto his cock. It was really hot.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"Ready."

He shoved in, making Alfred cry out in pain. Maybe he wouldn't let Arthur top. Soon, though, it turned to pleasure as the pirate rocked in and out. He gained speed, slamming into Alfred over and over.

The bed creaked and the air got thick with the smell of sex. Alfred tried to keep his moans under control, but that wasn't easy.

"Oh, shit... Ah, Captain, I'm gonna-"

"Hold it."

Alfred grit his teeth, trying to fight his orgasm. This was harder than Arthur made it seem when they had rough sex. The sensation of Arthur's cock ramming into him was amazing, and once he started hitting Alfred's prostate, it was nearly impossible to hold back.

"Nnng... Captain, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me come! I need to so bad... you're so good..."

The captain chuckled. "Just a minute longer, darling."

Alfred gripped the sheets in fists, fighting his high. "Ah, Captain..."

"Alright, go ahead. Come for me."

Alfred let go, hitting his climax hard. Only a few moments later, Arthur came inside of Alfred with a groan. He gave another few thrusts for them to ride out their highs.

Alfred lay down on his back, breathing heavily. Arthur also fell onto his back beside Alfred, a lazy smile on his face.

"Not bad, Jones." Arthur rolled off the bed, grabbing his underwear and pants, tugging them on.

Alfred sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Checking on the course. There're more clothes in those drawers," he pointed, "Get dressed, you can come with."

The American scrambled off the bed and put clothes on, smoothing out his hair. Arthur pulled his coat off the hook and put it on with a dramatic flip, leading the way out.

Out on the deck, pirates were living their daily lives. Some sat to play cards, some were working with the ropes and sails, some were eating, some were talking, and two were scrubbing the deck.

Alfred felt uneasy as he recognized faces from his traumatic first day, but he kept close to Arthur, which made him feel better.

"Jay!" Arthur called.

The first mate came over with a salute. "Yes, Captain?"

"On course?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Arthur looked around at his crew. "They seem to be in good spirits. What'd you do?"

Jay shrugged. "Nothing. It's just smooth sailing, sir. Not a cloud for miles."

"How long until we reach Tortuga?"

"Well, we've been going 10 knots, so I'd say five or six days."

"You're making good time. You're off duty for a while. Go rest."

The first mate grinned. "Thanks, Cap!"

He walked off to go join a small group sitting near the mainmast. Arthur went up steps that led to the quarterdeck and the helm, Alfred right on his heels. A pirate was holding the wheel in place, but Arthur dismissed him, tying a rope onto one of the handles and looping around a rail to hold it in place.

Alfred wandered away from him, going to rest his arms on the rail overlooking the view from the back of the ship. The Crimson Queen's wake was large and Alfred liked watching the seafoam.

He felt a hand on the small of his back and he jumped back, but it was just Arthur. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Alfred nodded.

"Open ocean as far as the eye can see... That's the best part of living life on the sea."

"Doesn't it ever get lonely?"

"It can."

But that was what Alfred was for, he realized. The reason that Arthur was content to keep Alfred around before sex was on the table. He needed someone.

"Thank you," Alfred said quietly.

"For what?"

"Treating me well. When I was first discovered, I was terrified. Then it got worse. But then it got better. Plus, you considered my feelings. You considered my consent."

"Well, I'm a pirate, Alfred, not a monster."

He smiled, looking over at Arthur's hair that was being ruffled by the wind and those dazzling green eyes Alfred loved so much.

Arthur was looking over at him with a smile when Alfred felt a tug in his gut and everything went dark.

*************

Alfred landed on a carpeted floor, groaning.

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

He sat up, pressing a hand to his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Arthur in front of him with a worried expression. "Captain?"

Arthur furrowed his brow. "What?"

Alfred gasped. "What year is it?"

"It's 2019, love. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Can you stand? Are you okay? What-"

"I'm fine, Iggy." Better than fine. He was back in Arthur's house, though in the living room, now.

Arthur sighed in relief, pulling Alfred into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you."

"What happened? Did I blackout?" Alfred asked, pulling back from the hug.

"No, you broke one of the time bottles and disappeared. Oh, god, I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to get you back, but I found a spell. Where did you go?"

"You don't remember?"

Arthur looked confused. "Remember what?"

"I went back to the 16th century and I met you."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Did you say the 16th century?"

Alfred nodded.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. What happened? Did I hurt you? Oh, shit, I'm so sorry if I-"

"No, no, it's okay, you didn't hurt me. But you don't remember?"

"No. To bring you back, I used a reversal spell. It must have erased whatever happened."

"I guess."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Arthur whispered, "Alfie, I'm so, so sorry."

"For what? I'm the one that broke the bottle."

"No, that you had to... that you had to see me back then. I was a very different person."

"I know you don't like talking about it. If you don't want to-"

"It's okay. I just... I regret so much from back then. I wasn't a good person." Tears pooled in his eyes and started to run down his cheeks.

Alfred brushed them away. "Yes, you were. You may have been less lawful or whatever, but you had morals. In fact, you were really kind to me."

"I was?"

"Yeah. It all started when I got in a barrel."

"You what?"

"A dude was chasing me for breaking his house. Long story. Anyway, I accidentally got loaded onto the Crimson Queen and then that was bad because I wasn't supposed to be there and-"

Arthur gasped. "You were a stowaway?"

"Yeah but then this guy found me and this other guy who snuck on board and you... uh, handled the situation and then we were friends." Alfred summarized, skipping over the parts he knew would upset Arthur.

"Friends?"

"Yep. Good friends."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"So I just let you go?"

Alfred hesitated. "Uh, well, that's complicated. We chilled out together. It was fun."

Arthur paled. "Oh no. You were in my cabin, weren't you?"

"No."

"You're a bad liar."

"Well, you're a bad captain. You just put this rope on the steering wheel to keep it in place, which I'm pretty sure is super unsafe."

"You did stay in my cabin."

"It was fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It was actually a lot of fun."

"Fun?"

Alfred didn't say anything. Arthur suddenly understood, flushing red. "Oh."

It was hard to believe that the blushing boy in front of Alfred was the same one that had fucked him silly.

"You should top sometimes, Iggy. You're good at it."

Arthur's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Alfred!"

"Oh, come on, don't act like it doesn't turn you on, Artie," Alfred leaned forward, putting a kiss on the sensitive part of Arthur's neck and reaching to tug on that one piece of hair, "Or should I say, Captain Kirkland?"

Arthur pushed Alfred off. "Don't say shit like that!"

"Why? Because it's giving you an obvious boner?"

Arthur looked defensive. "No!"

"I can take care of that if you want me to." His hand drifted down to the tent in his boyfriend's pants.

"Alfred..."

The American grinned. "Let me please you, Captain."

Arthur's eyes were dark with lust. "Fine. You want me to fuck you, Alfred?"

He smiled. "Yes, sir. Hard."


End file.
